


The Bad Lands

by OnyxOblivion85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxOblivion85/pseuds/OnyxOblivion85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original character in the Supernatural universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna make a deal doll face?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is a prologue.

Prologue: Hurricane 

The alley was quiet compared to the bustling noise of Brooklyn; The buzzing neon sign above was the only light in the darkness around me. Maybe that was just the gin and tonic drowning everything out, but who could say? Leaning against the cool stone wall I closed my eyes. I felt the earth rocking beneath my feet and my mind drifting in and out like the tide. I just wanted to forget.  
“I’ll help you forget little lady.” A thick cajun voice spoke from the shadows. How could he of known?  
He emerged from the sticky blackness of night into the faint light. He wore a tailored suit with his brown locks slicked back.  
“Who are you?” I asked. What am I doing? Why am I not running away?  
“Me? My name is Belial, but that’s not important. What’s important is how I can help you with forgetting whatever horrible things are troubling that beautiful mind of yours. If you’re interested, that is.”  
“What’s the catch?” I asked hoping my voice sounded more stable than I felt.  
Belial, quick and nimble, strides long, proud, powerful, strong, closed the distance between us. He smiled. Before I couldn’t notice the small features like the color his steel blue-gray eyes that reminded me much of bleached jeans. He was handsome. I couldn’t deny that, but he couldn’t be trusted either. Yet I still stood against the cold wall for support, not moving.  
“There is no catch, sweetheart. All I ask in payment is one simple kiss.”  
“A kiss? That’s it?” My cheeks grew flushed under his words.  
“So do we have a deal?” His eyes wandered my face down to my lips.  
Every sense in my body was screaming no, but I still couldn’t stop myself. This was wrong, but the bottom of the bottle wasn’t right either.  
“Y-yes.” I whisper.  
He smiled leaning down slowly cupping my cheek in his hand. My breath caught in my throat as his lips hovered inches from mine. It was gentle and warm at first, slowly spreading heat throughout my body like a wildfire. My brows furrowed pulling away from him. Staring into his eyes, I was shocked to say I found nothing inside. Nothing. It was like, looking inside a depth of ever-ending darkness combined with a large amount of charcoal. His eyes were black. Pure black.  
“Thanks for the deal doll.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you noticed any flickering lights?

Chapter One: Haunting

My mind was fuzzy, and throbbing. The last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realization that I am awake again. The sunlight bathed my skin. My constant nightmares were something I didn’t want to deal with today. My thoughts bit at my brain, forbidding me to go back to sleep. With a mental sigh I allow my brain to focus and finally my lashes parted. The sun peeked through my window, lighting my hair like a fiery halo. I lifted my head from the pillow, my thick hair tumbling down my back like a waterfall. The suns vibrant rays sent a glossy, gold sheen all around the room. I slid out from under the heavy covers trudging towards the kitchen. I stared into the dark mug of coffee swirling my spoon through the liquid. The nightmares before mostly a blur; still staring into my mug, I couldn’t make myself forget those eyes. An unexpected knock on my door pulled me away from my thoughts.   
“Hello?” I asked pulling the door open.   
“Hi, Yes ma’am are you Deliah?” The tallest of the two men asked. His voice was soft-spoken and mellow. It wasn't what he said though, but how he said it. His tone was warm- like pudding, almost sweet in it own ordinary sort of way. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. His eyes warm brown fringed with smooth green. All of it was framed by dark brown hair.   
“Yes, and you are?” I asked.  
“We are with the FBI, I am agent Morrison and this is my partner agent Harrison. Can we ask you a few questions?” The shorter one boasted pulling out his badge. His face was one of upmost confidence, whatever game this man played he wasn't accustomed to losing. He had grown into his features, his bone structure was fine and perfectly symmetrical. His face told of a lean body beneath his garb and his expression serious but not unkind. His eyes were lighter than his partners, like a forest at sunset. His hair the colour of sun-bleached wood. There are some dark streaks for sure but the pale browns dominate, never pale enough to be blonde.   
“Yeah sure, please come in.” I moved aside letting them enter. They walked the small space of my apartment glancing over everything.   
“Have you noticed anything weird happening lately? Cold spots, weird smells, lights flickering?” Harrison asked.  
The dark eyes flashed in my memory.   
“Not that I am aware of.” I lied.   
“What about your neighbor, Mr. Jones? How has he been these past few days?” Harrison asked. He seemed to be the brains of the two, as his partner seemed more interested in raiding my candy dish than the case they were working on.   
“Fine, Why?” I furrowed my brows in confusion. Mr. Jones kept to himself like any neighbor he had his secrets that no one knew but he had never raised any suspicion from me.   
“He was murdered this morning, tore to shreds.” Morrison explained through a mouthful of chocolate.   
Harrison rolled his eyes at his partner turning his attention back to me.   
“Did he have any enemies that you could think of?” He asked.   
“No. He worked from home. He was a software developer, who finally struck a huge deal with Microsoft a few years back and ever since he kept to himself.”  
“Alright, Thank you for your time. If there is anything else you can think of that might help, feel free to call anytime.” He smiled handing me a business card.   
“Even if you don’t think of anything, you can still call me.” Morrison winked smiling. His smile was warm and genuine. I closed the door behind the two men. I leaned against it smiling. What was I so happy about? My neighbor was murdered only hours ago and here I am smiling about some cheesy pick up line. I’m smiling at some cheesy line that came from those beautiful, perfect, round- no this was not the time. The time? I shook my head clearing my thoughts. Glancing over at the clock my smile faded. 10:04. Shit, I’m late.  
“I’m here, I’m here!” I shouted fumbling with the time clock whisking away stray hairs behind my ear. I looked around the small cupcake shop. The sun sent a warm glow around the shop gleaming off the checkered black and white floor. The glass display case full of all kinds of sweets each one made fresh daily.   
Charlotte emerged from the back stock room. Her long flowing red hair draped down over her shoulders. She wore jeans with holes in the knees and a billowing shirt. Her skin tanned by birth. Her eyes reminded me of old barn doors, flecks of deep brown married with lighter hues. They were daunting and at the same time, inviting. She was not someone that most people would look twice at, but those who did never regretted it.  
“Oh, Daliah you’re here. Cool beans.” she smiled warmly.  
“I’m so sorry. It will never happen again.” i apologized chewing on my lip.  
“Nah, man. It’s cool.” she hoisted herself up onto the glass counter sitting.  
“Charlotte will you please get down from there, and please help unload the rest of the inventory from the truck?” Lilliah asked. She stood tall, confident, and radiant. She wore a simple black shirt with a gray plaid flannel layered over it. Her hair was long, thick, and violet, pulled brilliantly up into a pin-up style bun. The girl’s face was honey brown, with large dazzling blue green eyes.  
Charlotte and Lilliah were sisters and co-owners of Charlotte’s Homemade Cupcakes.  
“Fight the power! Down with the man!” she shouted.  
“Now Charlotte.” Lilliah ordered smiling.  
“Fine, Mom.” Charlotte teased playfully.   
The next few hours dragged by as I occupied myself with a large custom order. My mind kept drifting as I cleared the counter from the mess. The faint “ding” pulled me from my thoughts as I knelt to put the rest of the items into the correctly labeled cupboards.   
“Hi, welcome to Charlotte’s Homemade Cupcakes.” I greeted standing to meet a familiar set of piercing green eyes.   
“Yes, I’d like a slice of apple pie please.” He grinned.   
“Uhm, I don’t think we serve pie, but we do have a blueberry pie cupcake with streusel crumb coating.” I babbled.   
“You had me at blueberry.” he chuckled pulling out his wallet.  
“Alright, one blueberry pie cupcake for agent Morrison coming right up.” I walked the short distance to the display case.   
“Dean.” he stated flatly.  
“What?”  
“Dean. You can call me Dean.” he smiled again. His smile seemed brighter than the sun that lit up the room.   
“Deilah, but you already knew that.” I blushed bagging his order.  
He laughed wholesomely. People think of laughing as a noise that comes from the mouth, but when he laughed it was nothing like that. The laugh was in his eyes, in the way his face changed into that vision of relaxed joy.   
“So how much?” he calmed himself.  
“This one? This one is on the house.” I slid the bag slowly across the counter.   
“No, I couldn’t possibly.” he interjected. He reached across the counter his hand cupping my face. His thumb grazed over my cheek. My breath caught in my throat. His hands felt rough, but smooth.   
“Ahem.” Charlotte coughed.   
Dean pulled away quickly. “You had some flour on your-anyways thank you again.” He gave a quick wave goodbye as he left.   
“So? Who was he?” Charlotte pried sliding up to sit on the counter I had finished cleaning moments ago.   
“Who?” I tried to hide my blush.  
“Hello? The hottie in the suit.” She glared at me smiling.  
“Him? Oh, he’s with the Feds.” I watched her smile fade into a playful scowl.  
“You let the ‘man’ infiltrate our establishment?” she scowled.   
“Please, he obviously wasn’t here for you.” Lilliah spoke up.  
My face grew hot as the sisters shared a laugh that left the room quiet for what seemed like an eternity.   
“What did he want?” Lilliah asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
“He and his partner stopped by this morning to ask me some questions about my neighbor that was found dead.” The words left a dirty taste in my mouth. “That’s why I was late this morning.”   
“Speaking of, Deilah you’ve been out of it lately. You’ve been late multiple times this month, losing track of time on orders, and just seemed detached from your work, which if I do say, isn’t like you.” Lilliah sat her cup down placing her hand over mine.   
“If you need a little time off, we understand.” Charlotte added.  
“No, I’m fine. I just haven’t been sleeping well. I’ve been having awful nightmares lately, and I just can’t seem to shake them.”   
“How awful could they be?” Lilliah asked.   
“Well.” I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. “I advanced slowly, the knife in my hand trembling slightly. The woman backed further into the corner, trying to create distance between us. I was smiling, knowing that there was nothing she could do to change what would happen. What was happening. I lunged forward, stabbing at her, hitting her shoulder. She screamed in pain and darted to the left of me, tripping and falling to the floor. Lunging at her again, this time I sliced her hand. Blood poured, spattering her face and chest. She groaned in agony, knowing the worst was yet to come.” I took a deep breath trying to stay calm. “Then I stood over her, watching as her tears met blood, creating small red designs on her face and neck. She wouldn’t look at me. Her eyes looked around the room, looking for something that could save her life. There was nothing. I leaned down then, and slit her throat. She was finally motionless, drained of all her blood. Then her eyes opened. Black. Pitch black eyes. Then I woke up.”   
They sat quiet for a long time. I chewed the inside of my cheek staring down at the tile.   
“How long have you been having this dream?” Lilliah asked finally.  
“Almost a month.” I couldn’t look them in the face. I was afraid to look and see the fear, or worse disgust. Lilliah and Charlotte were the closest thing to family I had left.   
“Is it the same every time?” She asked.   
“Yes, every little detail is the same. The smell of her blood, the look in her eyes, everything.” As the words left my lips, a metallic smell filled my nose.   
“Maybe you need to speak to someone about this.” Lilliah suggested.  
“What! The man can’t help her, they will just cage her like an animal.” Charlotte argued.  
“No, not the police. What about Amelia? She’s good with this kinda stuff right?” Lilliah asked Charlotte.   
“I suppose, if you’re up for it Deliah.” She smiled weakly.   
“I’ll try anything if you think it will help.”


End file.
